sonicfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games
|designer=Shigeru Miyamoto |engine= |release=Late 2009 |genre=Sports game |modes=Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings= |platforms=Wii, Nintendo DS |media=Wii Optical Disc, Nintendo DS Game Card |requirements= |input=''Wii:'' Wii Remote and Nunchuk, Wii Balance Board DS: D-pad, microphone, stylus and touchscreen }} is a sports game developed by Sega, published by Nintendo in Japan and by Sega in North America and Europe. The game is officially licensed by the International Olympic Committee (IOC) through exclusive licensee "International Sports Multimedia". The game is the third official crossover title to feature characters from both Mario and Sonic The Hedgehog's respective universes. It was released on the Nintendo Wii and the Nintendo DS in October 16th 2009 in Europe, and was the first announced video game based around the 2010 Winter Olympics.Sega press release (12-2-2009): [http://www.sega.com/news/?n=3012 Mario and Sonic Head to the Slopes in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games] Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games enables players to assume the role of Mario or Sonic character while competing against the others in Winter Olympic events. Gameplay Some of the events in the Wii game use the Balance Board accessory like Alpine Skiing and Snowboard Halfpipe. The multiplayer mode offers "co-op and competitive gameplay" whereas the DS version uses its wireless capabilities for both local and online play and features an Adventure Tours mode with a storyline and boss battles (Wii version also has boss battles in Dream Events). Events There are different events on the Wii version then the DS version. Events include: Wii *Alpine Skiing - slalom through gates at high speeds. *Speed Skating - lean forward while swinging your arms, you must keep an even pace to win. *Ice Hockey - play ice hockey in team of three. *Bobsleding - shows multi player features, four players can line up and work together to hop on the bobsleigh while speeding down the track. *Figure Skating SinglesToTheGame (4-6-2009):Screenshot of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (NINTENDO Wii) ToTheGame.com - dance greatly on ice by swinging the Wii remote. *Snowboard Halfpipe *Snowboard Cross - Combination of skateboarding, skiing, and surfing. *Skeleton - lie on your stomach on a sled. *Freestyle Skiing Moguls Nintendo DSi *Alpine Skiing *Snowboard Cross - Combination of skateboarding, skiing, and surfing. *Skeleton - lie on your stomach on a sled. *Figure Skating - Dance gracefully across the ice to score points. *Bobsleding - Race down the course with a team, avoiding walls to maintain boost. *Ice Hockey *Speed Skating *Ski Jumping of dead. Dream Events Just like the first game, this game also features Dream Events which consist on Sonic and Mario world esque like scenarios and items. Wii *Dream Ski Crossing *Dream Snowball Fight - Throw snowballs at your opponent while avoiding Mario-themed threats. *Dream Figure Skating *Dream Snowboard Cross - Snowboard through various areas from both Sonic and Mario's worlds. Nintendo DS *Extreme Snowboarding *Ski Cross Racing *Fever Hockey *Curling Bowling *Blazing Bobsleigh Development In January 2009, an article in the Spanish Nintendo magazine Nintendo Acción mentioned a sequel to Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, to be created for the 2010 Winter Olympics.Kat Bailey (22-1-09): Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games Sequel May Be On The Way, 1UP.com Both IGN and Eurogamer received confirmation on the games' existence, with IGN stating that game would be officially announced within the following month.Ellie Gibson, (22-1-2009): Mario & Sonic Olympics 2 on the way, EurogamerMatt Casamassina (22-1-2009): Rumor: Mario & Sonic at the Winter Olympics, IGN Dennis Kim, licensing and merchandising director for the event, stated in February that a Mario & Sonic title "is being discussed and planned for Vancouver". Kim also stated that Vancouver 2010 and the IOC will share royalties from this game.Damian Inwood (8-2-2009):Mario and Sonic will be part of video-game deal for 2010 Games, The Province newspaper The official announcement did arrive within the month as predicted, the game's title being given as Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games at a joint press release by Sega and Nintendo on February 12, 2009. Characters Playable The cast consists of the full roster from the previous game, as well as some new characters. Sonic characters *Sonic the HedgehogOlympic Video Games(08-8-09): http://www.olympicvideogames.com/mario-and-sonic-winter/ *Doctor Eggman *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Vector the Crocodile *Metal Sonic *Silver the Hedgehog Mario characters *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Bowser Jr *Princess Peach *Yoshi *Wario *Donkey Kong *Princess Daisy *Waluigihttp://www.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/article.php?id=10838 Other *Mii (Wii Version Only) Non-Playable Referee Sonic characters *Charmy Bee Gametrailer:Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter games Ice Hockey GameplayGametrailer *Espio the Chameleon Bosses Sonic characters *Rouge the Bat YoutubeBoss TrailerYoutube *Jet the Hawk *E-123 Omega *Eggman Nega *Chaos (Dream Figure Skating, appears as a mid frozen Perfect Chaos) YoutubeM & S FootageYoutube Mario characters *Dry Bowser *King Boo *Dry Bones *Bullet Bill Audience Sonic Characters *Flicky *Chirps *Tux *Porker *Chao *Omochao *Hero Chao *Dark Chao Mario Characters *Koopa Troopa *Goomba *Dry Bones *Toad(multi colored) *Shy Guy(multi colored) Locations Sonic Stages *Radical Highway *Ice Factory *Sky Sanctuary Zone *Seaside Hill *Nocturne/Special Stage *Dream Figure Skating features 3 Sonic backgrounds: Green Hill Zone, Death Egg, and destroyed Station Square. Mario Stages *Mario Circuit *Good Egg Galaxy *Bowser's Castle *Sherbet Land *Cool, Cool Mountain *Sherbet Land *Dream Figure Skating features 3 Mario backgrounds: World 1, Bowser's Castle, and Peach's Castle Artwork & Screenshots Screenshots File:Charmy_M&S_Winter.jpg|A Screenshot taken from a video showing Ice Hockey and Charmy as a referee. File:M&S_2_Espio.jpg|A screenshot showing Espio as a referee(taken from a video). File:M&s_omega_small.png|E-123 Omega's appearance. File:Bowserjr_snowboarding.png|Bowser Jr. Snowboarding(taken from the official website.) File:SilverDreamSki.png|Silver Skiing|(taken from the official website.) File:SkiDrem_Bowser jr Silver2.jpg|Bowser Jr., Silver, and Sonic Skiing.(taken from the official website.) File:Metal_ski.jpg|Metal Sonic winning a race. File:Sonic_and_Mario_and_toad.jpg|Screenshot of the DS version's adventure mode. File:Snow_time.jpg File:Mario-sonic-at-the-olympic-winter-games-20090819091302298_640w.jpg|Peach, Blaze, and Mario in Radical Highway. File:DK_awesome.jpg|Donkey Kong in Hockey event. File:Girl_time.jpg|The four females from the Prequel File:Radical_Highway1.png|Donkey Kong in Radical Highway File:Radical_Highway2.png|Bowser and Dr. Eggman in Radical Highway File:Radical_Highway3.png|Mario and Amy in Radical Highway File:ScreenshotFestivalMode.jpg|A screenshot of festival mode. File:Silver_and_Yoshi.png|a screenshot of Yoshi and Silver giving each other a high-five. Official Artwork File:Amy_12.jpg|Amy Rose File:Blaze_2.jpg|Blaze the Cat File:Blaze_3.jpg|Blaze the Cat File:Eggman_10.jpg|Doctor Eggman File:Knuckles_43.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna File:Metal_Sonic_12.jpg|Metal Sonic File:Shadow_19.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog File:Silver_3.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog File:Sonic_60.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog File:Tails_51.jpg|Tails File:Vector_4.jpg|Vector the Crocodile File:BowserJrM&SArtwork.jpg|Bowser Jr File:Donkey_Kong_45.jpg|Donkey Kong File:Luigi_62.jpg|Luigi File:Mario_148.jpg|Mario File:Peach_70.jpg|Princess Peach File:Yoshi_54.jpg|Yoshi Boxart artwork File:Mario and Sonic at the Olympic games official cover.jpg|The Wii version boxart File:Mario_and_sonic_ds.jpg|The Nintendo DS version boxart Trivia * The first trailer of the game includes a Sonic Unleashed-styled theme playing throughout it. * Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games was released in 2007, and this game was released late in 2009. This may be a reference to how the Winter Olympic Games always occur two years after the Summer Olympics. * This is the third game in which Mario and Sonic appear in a game together, the first 2 being Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *This is Metal Sonic's first playable appearance on the Nintendo Wii and on the Nintendo DS. *This is also Silver's first playable appearance on the Nintendo DS as well his 4th playable appearance on Wii. Interesingly, Silver's official artwork is the first to show him smiling as well as being more friendly and carefree as depicted in his artwork and trailer to the point where he is seen giving Yoshi a high-five. This contracts his earlier appearances where he is shown to be serious and not social. He still retains his competitive attitude. *Jet, Donkey Kong and Silver where hack characters from the first game, but Jet takes an NPC role. *This is the second 2009 sequel of a 2007 game (Sonic and the Black Knight is the sequel of Sonic and the Secret Rings, and this is a sequel of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games). *Through the DS Adventure Mode, this is the first canonical meeting between Sonic and Mario, but at this point Super Smash Bros. Brawl does not count due to the fact that Sonic didn't meet Mario face to face in the Subspace Emissary. In fact, Tails introduces himself to Mario for the first time even they were in the first game together. * Sonic Adventure Sonic Heroes stages Radical Highway, Seaside Hill Ocean Palace reappear as locations for Dream Snowboarding and Dream Skiing. Also, in dream skiing, a robot from Sonic Heroes is seen. * Unlike its prequel, the boxart for this game differs between the Wii version and the DS version. * The Adventure Tours story mode is similar to Paper Mario's storyline. Both involve saving spirits as well as stopping the series antagonists. The Snow Spirits even looks like the Star Spirits from said game in name, appearance, and role in the story *This is Eggman Nega's home console debut. *This also is the first appearance of Chaos in his final form since Sonic Adventure or Chaos' own appearance since Sonic Battle. *This is also the first game where Shadow is seen competing against the rest of Team Dark. *The Wii version contains a sticker collecting feature. This idea is most likely borrowed from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Much of the in game character artwork in the Nintendo DS Version is recycled from Sonic Channel and a number of previous Sonic and Mario titles (including, but not limited to Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic Rivals 2, Sonic Riders Zero Gravity, Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games, Super Mario Galaxy, Mario Party 7, Mario Party 8 and Super Mario 64 DS) References External links *[http://www.olympicvideogames.com/ Official trailer at the Olympic Videogames microsite] *Official "Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games microsite" *Official Trailers at YouTube Category:Games Category:Crossover Games